RWBY: I REGRET NOTHING
by Raicer
Summary: This is the story of a man who faced many adversities. A man willing to do anything. A man willing to pass all obstacles ... A man called The Postal Dude.
1. Monday

In the forests of Vale, near the city. There was a slightly worn white motorhome near a 1987 blue daihatsu car. In front of the mobile home at the door was a sign of a person running with scissors.

"Uuuuugh."

The growl of a man waking up and getting up from his bed to go to his refrigerator watching a note on it which he takes and seeing a list of things to do.

"Oh right, I had forgotten that I put this in the refrigerator." Keeping the note and a map of everything Vale. A 36-year-old man, messy black hair, sunglasses, comes out of his motorhome, with a t-shirt of a monkey exposed his brain, black pants and his long leather raincoat.

"Now, let's see." Opening Vale's map. "The first thing would be to go for some of that exquisite milk with the women they produce to support the men ... I guess I would have to go here first." Marking with a circle on the map. "The next thing would be to go to a dust shop to borrow it ... Here." Marking another circle on the map. "And finally it would be to get a pass to the peace and slavery party to see the new sacks of meat." Marking a last circle on the map.

Keeping his map in his raincoat and then seeing the city of Vale with a small smile. "I guess it will be an interesting day."

The walk through the city was quiet. He had entered the homes of some people found with several objects and checking the map every time he felt lost. There wasn't much to say about Vale in his opinion. It was like the other kingdoms full of ignorant and sick people who called themselves heroes. Beacon Academy was also not a very striking place for him and the White Fang were only people oppressed by minorities.

The Grimm were not a problem for him either. He believed that stress was worse than those being doing anything or someone telling him what to do. He always had to be doing something that would clear his stress with the problems of the world. But he knew that problems were always common in his day.

The first store was simple, going for milk was not a problem but the next one would. The big row in the store.

"Come on, I don't have all day"

This was the kind of problem he was constantly facing.

Without thinking twice, he took out a machete and began to kill everyone in the store's line and the store's employee, leaving it and finishing one of his goals, taking out the map with the note and marking his first goal as complete. " And ready". Re-saving your map and following your next objective.

With each step he gave more fun to meet his goals for things that happened. I could listen to the oppressed minorities of the fuanos, hear how everyone was pulling Beacon or typical news that video games are the problem of school slaughter. It was something he would never tire of, and the funniest thing is that nisiquera likes video games.

Arriving at a position where they were giving passes for Vale's Fystival and seeing that there was no one approached the employee.

"Hi there."

"In that I can help".

"I would like a pass for the Vytal Festival"

"That would be 50 Lien." Checking in your pockets and taking out the agreed money, giving it to the seller, receiving the pass in return. "Thank you".

Keeping the pass in your pocket and then taking out the map with the note and marking another objective. "Very easy". Re-saving the map and the note to go to its next objective.

Meeting in a warehouse at night. The Postal Dude had been walking too much in search of Dust through all the Vale stores. Only to discover that they had been assaulted by the oppressed members of the White Fang. According to police reports that helped him discover his location and some members he found, he found that everything was being taken to a warehouse.

Entering, he saw four people, one woman and four men. The woman wore a black vest buttoned with skirts and a single silver button in front. Below is a white, sleeveless, turtleneck and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. He has a black hair color and his eye color is amber. It is also a Fuanus cat.

The man who was being held by the woman pressing his knife on his neck. He wears a white suit lined with red with long black pants and black shoes. His eyes were dark green and his hair was orange. He also held a cane as a weapon.

The remaining ones were simply members of the White Fang, who aimed their weapons at the woman in case she killed the one her boss looked like. Saying come to ask if he had any dust.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt your party but ... I need to be told if there is still some dust left in that warehouse." Aiming at the warehouse. "Or you can kill them one by one. How is that worth as a New Year's gift?"

The four were confused by the situation, although the one in the white suit became nervous when he saw it.

"Lord, you must escape from here. These are members of the White Fang. People who hate theirs." The oppressed I say worried, being ignored by The Postal Dude and simply directing her gaze to the white suit, waiting for her response. "Yes ... there is still some dust left." I mean, to which The Postal Dude simply smiled and turned to the store ignoring the oppressed's complaints.

Entering the warehouse. He saw more members of the White Fang and without hesitation took an M16 out of his coat and started shooting. Some could not react on time and ended up dead. Others defended as much as possible but only gave the same result of deaths. The bullets hit The Postal Dude but he didn't worry about the shots, he only made moans of pain.

Approaching the remaining members. The first approached in an attempt to kill him closely but being eliminated with a cut of the neck of the machete that tria and saying. "Today is the first day for the end of your life." The second he killed from a distance with his machete, throwing it as if they were a boomerang and splitting it in half, returning to the hand of The Postal Dude. The third and fourth died from an explosion of the grenade launcher that literally threw grenades. The fifth came by kicking him in the stomach and changing for a double-barrel shotgun, firing and flying his head. And the last one decided to simply withdraw to see how his companions were massacred. Seeing that he had retired he simply said, "Maybe I think I'm not a good person."

Stopping for a minute to see the massacre he made, he went to a box where there were amounts of dust, so he took only what was necessary. Taking out his map and the note, marking his last goal completely. "And that's it ... Time to go home."

Leaving the warehouse he saw police officers cornering the area and the same girl with other people. Taking the map out again, I take a picture that I take from a member of the White Fang and stick it to the map with tape. "I will clearly be careful with these guys ... They will be a problem for my health." He says, keeping the map and heading home.

Arriving at your motor home. The Postal Dude kept the important things and heading towards his bed. "Well ... I guess I prepare breakfast tomorrow." He says heading towards his bed to rest for the next day.

F1


	2. Tuesday

Waking up from the place he calls home. The Postal Dude got up, heading to his kitchen to prepare a cereal for breakfast. While preparing them, he turned on his TV on the news by Lisa Lavender. "Last night a warehouse of the White Fang was discovered, found by a group of young hunters." He finished preparing his cereal and sitting at a small table to eat. "However, in that same warehouse a shooting of a person against the White Fang was revealed. Showing visible images of The Postal Dude." A young hunter declared that she was looking for dust, so she stormed this warehouse where she left an unpleasant scene. The following images are recommended to be distracted. "Showing images of yesterday's massacre of massacred bodies." If you see the quasi member or have information about the person who quasi, please go to the authorities. "

Finishing his cereal, he turned off the TV and decided to go outside to Vale's cities. "I'm going to be a visit to Junior and see if he has already recovered from the injuries he was made."

Entering the Junior's Club, the guards prepared things for the night. The place had been repaired after a blond-haired girl had destroyed the place in search of answers. Arriving at the counter, he saw the man of that night sitting with a drink and in front was Junior talking to him. "Junior, Roman, my men!" Approaching and sitting next to Roman with a smile, "Hello Dude. Great night yesterday, right?" Passing the cup in Dude's hand, taking it. "Yes ...". Having a little drink. "I'm sorry for interrupting your party that night, but I had things to do, you know?"

Taking out a cigar from his suit, lighting it and putting it in his mouth. "At least you could avoid killing them ... my boss is going to be angry about the disasters you caused."

"I said sorry man ..." Taking another sip from his glass. "Look ... How about I do something for you my friend?". Taking his time to respond. Roman took a picture of a man with a burgundy short-sleeved shirt with a black zipper and a visible white t-shirt. His hair was clean and had remarkable sideburns, along with hairy and muscular arms. "I want you to eliminate this Faunus." Taking the picture to look closely at the man. He got up from his seat and left the bar towards his next goal.

On his way to his goal. He went inside a police station, heading to the counter where a policeman was behind a bulletproof sale. I take the picture, showing it to the man. "Hey you, with your face. You've seen this guy." The policeman saw the picture carefully, responding. "Do not". Doubt I just keep the photo and went to the hallways of the station where there would be more police waiting for their turn to go out to the streets. I walk in search of the lockers, stopping at each door until I find it. Go inside, look in the lockers, find weapons, crack pipes and a police uniform. Smiling, he changed his clothes, saving the previous one and showing his police suit that consisted of a white suit and black pants with shoes and his badge hanging from his neck.

"I am the law, HeHeHe" Leaving the station. He was asking people on the street if he knew the subject of the photo, everyone replied that they did not know or did not know him. Either because they didn't want to get involved or because of the incompetence of the police since the hunters arrived, thinking that the one they were looking for was a simple thief or a member of the White Fang.

He went on his way, asking people but being more aggressive with words. Saying things like: "Tell me where it is or I will follow you until you get home and I will kill your dog" or "Tell me where it is or unless you want to be the last survivor of your family." Some simply fled, others were stunned by what Dude would do to them. The last person I asked, said he owned a bookstore called 'Tukson's Book Trade "With that in mind, he headed towards the bookstore.

Going in, he saw some shelves with several books. In front was the counter with a small bell and behind the counter was a door to his right that possibly led to his apartment. Approaching the one shown, press the bell.

"I'm going"

Leaving the door the same man in the photo with many books in his arms, putting them even next to the door.

"Welcome to the Tuskon Book Store. House of all books under the sun. How can I help you Official?" I ask a little nervous.

Taking the picture they gave him and putting it on the counter, seeing that the man began to get nervous. "Is there a problem Officer has done?" Smiling. Dude shook his head. "Not with the police, but with one of my friends." Quickly pulling out the double-barrel shotgun and pointing at Tuskon's head. "Sorry." Pulling the trigger, he flew Tuskon's head as his body falls to the ground.

Seeing his complete work, he took out a can of gasoline and began spraying throughout the room leaving the can as well. Hurting toward the door, he turned, pulling out a box of matches and lighting one. I throw it towards the gasoline, letting the fire consume the place.

Leaving the premises, he walked away several streets to smell the smoke. Turning, he saw that black smoke formed in the sky from where the old place was.

Having done his full job, he returned to Junior's bar.

Arriving, he only saw Junior at the counter, having a drink. Approaching and taking the picture, which was stained with blood.

"Mission accomplished". Putting the photo on the counter. Which Junior only gave him a small look with a sigh and pulling something under the counter. "Roman told me to give it to you and also to wait until night." I put a bag with lien in it. He hesitated and went to sit somewhere in the bar.

Roman and Dude were in a warehouse of the White Fang near a work table and in front of the wall a map of several Vale stores and some dust boxes. Seeing how some mienbors of the White Fang unloaded some boxes. According to Roman, he said he could give Dude some activities. He was clearly happy to do it and now here he was waiting for Roman's boss.

Two people entered the warehouse. The first was a young woman with medium brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is light mint green with a straight bangs and bangs, as well as two long strands on each side at the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers, as well as a pair of strappy heels. His outfit consisted of an intricate white upper part and an olive-colored upper part, on the back of which is his emblem. He wears white pants and brown caps that end in his calves and a belt that is too long, twice wrapped, where he keeps his weapons and a single bag.

The other is a pale, well-formed young man with silver-gray eyes and, while covered in shadows, somehow silver-gray hair, partially combed back while unarmed in the front. He also wears a two-tone jacket with a slate gray and black partial zipper that covers the upper body.

The two approached Roman and Dude, who first turned to see them. "Oh, see, she sent the children again." Approaching them and hugging over their shoulders. "This is becoming a divorce." Removing Roman's arms on his shoulders. "Deliver us from the idea of you procreating." The person said to Roman's left side. "It was a joke. And this" Walking forward, taking out a sheet with an address. "Could you tell me where you two have been all day?" Turning towards them. The mint green one looked in that pocket for that photo. "Than?" "I'm a professional, dear. Pay attention, maybe you learn something." Looking closely at the sheet, looking back at them. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pointing it with his right hand. Roman approached them a little. "Yes, I would like to. Now, where have you been all day?" The gray one said. "Taking care of your problems, only to discover that someone else had already solved it." Roman, who just smiled and turned his gaze to Dude who was back to his right. "Well, my friend took care of the problem better than some children." The two looked at Dude who only responded with a smile, giving a small greeting. "This type?". The gray one pointed to Dude. "They don't seem like the big deal." I doubt I just laugh, approaching Roman's side, he said. "Well ... at least I keep standing." This was a surprise to both of them, that the guy surpassed that his partner had robot legs, while Roman simply laughed.

"So you are the person who solved Roman's problem." Looking up. There was a person in a type of elevator going down. A light-skinned woman with ashen black hair covering her left eye, bright amber eyes. She wears a dark red v-neck mini dress, off the shoulders, with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-shaped accessory on her right hip, on top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an inverted triangular tail on the back, ending just above the knees. Also wear black shorts under her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck and wearing dark shoes.

"Cinder." The girl said excitedly, while the aforementioned walked straight towards Roman. "I thought I made it clear that you were the one who was going to eliminate the one who was going to run away." "I was going, but I have my friend to help with these problems." He said with a smile and looking towards Dude. Cinder looked at Dude for a moment, then turned his gaze to the other two. "Hadn't I specifically ordered you two to keep your hands clean in Vale?" Roman makes fun of them. And the girl put her right hand on her head and said. "I just thought-" "Don't think. Obey." Swinging it out, while Roman kept mocking them with Dude laughing at his antics. "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." "And you". Looking towards Roman. "Why did you let someone else do your job?" Roman just pointed to the boxes and loaded with dust he had stolen. "I'm sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom! Besides ... I have my friend for those jobs." Putting his left arm on Dude's shoulder.

Cinder looked back at Dude, as if he were analyzing it. "And how can we trust your friend that he couldn't blame us?" Roman said with a smile. "Well ... he trusts me, so I trust him. It's that simple." Cinder kept looking at Dude without interest, looking back at Roman. "Well, we're done with the Dust." "Okay. Now what?" "We're leaving" Heading towards the exit. "Have the White Fang clean this building. I'll send you the details and coordinates tonight." "Coordinates?" Roman said a little confused.

Cinder simply turned slightly. "We will proceed to phase two." Returning to his walk with the other two. Roman took out his cigar, looked for his lighter. Hearing the sound of the lighter. Seeing that the girl had him sticking out his tongue and throwing it. Catching it. While they were watching.

Dude simply said. "And it was an interesting day." With that said. Dude simply left the place. Waiting for Roman's goals tomorrow.

F1


End file.
